What would happen?
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: A quick 5 chapter or 6 chapter story! Hope you enjoy! A little SamXDanny and maybe TuckerXValerie.  Sorry guys this is kind of dead :  maybe I'll write more later, but it's dead for now :
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So here is a new quick story! It should probaly only have 3 or 4 chapters! Hope you like!**

**I own nothing**

* * *

"Just go in once. It's not like you're going to die or something." Sam said.

"No. I'm not going in. My parents said it didn't work and what if something were to go wrong?" Danny said.

"Fine! I'll go in!" Sam said and pulled on a white jumpsuit and ripped Mr. Fenton's face off the front. She walking into the portal with her head held high and pressed the "on" button. A jolt of light came and Sam screamed bloody murder. Danny quickly ran into the portal and pushed her out of it. Tucker caught her.

"Sam? Can you hear me?" Tucker asked the lifeless girl. Danny stumbled out of the portal. His hair was white, eyes green, his pants and t-shirt had turned black, and the red oval in the middle of his t-shirt was blue, as were his shoes.

"Is she ok?" Danny said running over to Sam.

"Dude! Are you ok?" Tucker asked. Danny looked down at himself and gasped. He ran over to a mirror and saw his hair and eyes.

"That's weird." Danny said, but ran back over to Sam. "Is she ok?" He repeated.

"I don't know." Tucker said. Danny grabbed her and carried her up the steps of the basement to Jazz's room.

"Jazz! Sam told me to go into the portal and when I said no she went into the portal, than she turned it on and something happened and she screamed so I went in and pushed her out. Now I look like this and we're not sure if she's alive." Danny said really fast.

"WHAT?" Jazz yelled.

"IS SAM ALIVE?" Danny yelled back. Jazz quickly grabbed Sam and checked a few things on her and turned back to Danny with sad eyes.

"We need to get her to a hospital." She said. The three kids ran out to the car, Danny carrying Sam, and Jazz drove to the hospital. When they got there Danny jumped out and ran into the ER.

"SHE'S DIEING." He screamed. The nurses ran to Sam and put her on a stretcher. Danny followed until they stopped him. He waited outside the room for a half an hour until the nurses and doctor came out of the room.

"I'm sorry it's too late." The doctor said and walked down the hallway. Danny fell to the ground and sobbed.  
Clockwork pressed pause.

"You see child. That is what would have happened if you had refused to go in the portal." Clockwork said. Danny sat wide eyed in front of the screen.

"She she would have..." Danny said. Clockwork nodded.

"Ok, what if Tucker went into the portal." Danny asked. Clockwork nodded and taped a button on the screen and pressed play.

"I don't want to Sam!" Danny said.

"I'll do it!" Tucker said and put on the jumpsuit and ran into the portal.

"Wait!" Sam called, but Tucker had already pressed the on button. Sam giggled. "Those jumpsuits have your dad's face on them." Danny laughed, but then Tucker cried out.

"Tucker?" Danny said and the boy stumbled out of the portal. The jumpsuit had changed to black, but Tucker's skin was snow white and his hair was yellow, his hat gone.

"What happened to me?" Tucker said scared.

"Danny are you down there?" Maddie called and walked down the stairs. She looked at Tucker. "Ghost!" She shrieked and grabbed an ectogun and blasted Tucker.

"Mom! That was Tucker!" Danny cried.

"Stop it I get what would happen." Danny said and Clockwork paused the screen.

"Anything else child?" Clockwork asked.

"Ya, since I know what would happen if I never met Sam, so what would happen if I never met Tucker?" Danny asked. Clockwork played around with some buttons and pressed play.  
Danny wrapped his arms around Sam and deepened the kiss. They came up quickly for air and then went back into the kiss.

"Danny! Sam! Time for dinner!" Maddie yelled from down stairs.

"Just a minute Mom!" Danny yelled back and kept kissing Sam.  
Clockwork pressed pause.

"I kinda like that one." Danny said blushing.

"Yes, however look what happens later." Clockwork said and pressed the fast-forward button then play.  
Danny's house was destroyed. He stood outside with his head hanging and Sam's arm around him.

"If only I could have stopped that ghost!" Danny cried out.

"I'm so sorry Danny." Sam said.  
Clockwork pressed pause.

"Never mind!" Danny quickly said.

"You see if you try and change time, bad things can happen." Clockwork said.

"What about when Dan came around? You changed time." Danny said.

"That was to save the world and it's beside the plot!" Clockwork told Danny. "Anything else you'd like to see?"

"Well..."

* * *

**Psych! I bet you thought I killed Sam at the begining! hahaha lol so anyways I need ideas! What should Danny ask Clockwork to see next? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you 2Belle26, Rie Fan and Ventus Master! I used one of 2Belle26's ideas and a few of Rie Fan's. I will use yours Ventus Master, just wait.**

**Ok 2Belle26 you gave me a wonderful idea with your other idea so wait a few chapters and you will see how I used it! *evil grin* **

**Rie Fan I will use more of your ideas in the next chapter!**

* * *

"Well, what would happen if Jazz went into the portal not me?" Danny asked. Clockwork sighed and pressed a button.

"Come on!" Sam said.

"No way!" Danny said. They heard Jazz coming down the stairs.

"What's going on?" Jazz asked.

"Sam is trying to get Danny to go into your parents ghost portal to see what would happen." Tucker offered.

"Sam! Only someone over the age of 16 should try something like that before someone of the age 14 tries it." Jazz said smirking. Sam hit herself in the head with her hand. Jazz grabbed a jumpsuit.

"Dad put his face on these thing?" She said laughing and took it off. She stepped into the portal and pressed the "on" button. There was a flash of light and Jazz cried out. She stumbled out of the portal.

"Whoa Jazz! Look at yourself!" Danny said. Jazz's hair had turned black and her eyes were green. The jumpsuit had reversed colors as well.

"Cool! We should all do it!" Sam said and grabbed three more jumpsuits, taking off Mr. Fenton's face, and gave them to Tucker and Danny.

"Let's do it one at a time to stay safe. Who wants to go first?" Sam asked. Tucker jumped up and ran into the portal and turned it on. He came out with white hair and green eyes. Sam and Danny came out looking the same, with white hair and green eyes. The four kids all of sudden all had two white rings appear around their bodies and they changed back to normal.

"Stop it." Danny said and Clockwork paused it. "This one's boring. Everything thing goes all nice and perfect." Clockwork laughed.

"Ok what if Jazz was never born. What would happen?" Danny asked. Clockwork pressed a button and than play.

"Ghost located, thank you for using the Fenton Finder." The Fenton Finder said as Jack and Maddie closed in on Danny.

"What? That can't be right!" Jack said. Maddie and Jack looked down at the finder.

"Actually there's something I need to tell you guys." Danny said and his parents looked down at him. Right then the door bell rang.

"Hold that thought Danny-boy!" Jack said and ran to the door. "Hey Danny! It's your girlfriend to walk with you to school."

"She's not my girlfriend!" Danny yelled. "Bye mom." He said and kissed her on the cheek and walked down to school with Sam.

Clockwork fastforworded.

Danny stood with Spectra in front of him. She laughed.

"You can't stop me! Soon, soon..." Spectra trailed off. "There's no one to kill!" Danny grabbed the thermos and sucked Spectra into it.

Clockwork fastforwarded again.

"Come on Kitten I just can't find a girl, whoa wait there's one!" Johnny said spying Sam.

"Stop! I don't want to find out what happens!" Danny said. Clockwork pressed paused.

"What if I was never born?" Danny asked.

"Well it wouldn't matter because you wouldn't be here." Clockwork said.

"Well ya, but what would happen to Sam and Tucker?" Danny asked. Clockwork sighed and pressed play.

"Look Tucker there's a ghost in the kitchen." Sam said pointing.

"What are you telling me for?" Tucker asked.

"Let's go check it out! You know how much I love ghosts!" Sam said and Tucker sighed.  
Clockwork fast forwarded a little.

"Ya she changed the menu." Tucker said pointing to Sam.

"You changed the menu!" The ghost yelled and grabbed Sam. She took her down to the meat rooms under the school. Tucker ran after the two and saw the ghost force feeding Sam meat.

"Stop! You'll hurt her! It's a shock to her system!" Tucker yelled. The ghost turned around and started to fight Tucker, leaving him on the ground fighting to live.

"STOP!" Danny yelled. Clockwork pressed pause.

"They don't die just yet." He told Danny.

"I don't care I can't watch that. Oh here's an idea, what if Sam never loved me, but I loved her?" Danny asked. Clockwork pressed play.

"Danny I really just can't deal with this anymore. I don't think we can be friends anymore." Sam said looking down.

"But Sam!" Danny said closing his locker. "Sam, I love you."

"I can't say the same about you, I'm sorry." The Goth girl said and walked away. Danny went into the bathroom and changed into his ghost form. He went to the ghost zone and found the Box Ghost. The Box ghost was always good to punch when Danny was upset or frustrated. When he was done, he still didn't feel any better. He flew to were Vlad's portal was, remembering the gloves that he had.

"Masters? I'm not here to fight you. I just need you to get rid of my emotions." Danny said finding Vlad looking at an old yearbook. Vlad smiled.

"Alright boy, I'll have to separate you from your ghost half." Vlad said.

"Do it."

Danny gasped as Clockwork paused it.

"Whoa." Was all Danny could say.

"In this time line, you hadn't learned about Dan yet." Clockwork explained. Danny just nodded with wide eys

* * *

**Ok no need for more ideas unless you want to give some! But please still R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry this took so long to get up! :P well here it is!**

* * *

"Here child this is an interesting one." Clockwork pressed play.

"Be sure to come and see me often." Sam was telling Danny holding his hands.

"Don't worry, of course I will. Every weekend." Danny smiled. "And if any ghosts bother you in California, you know who to call." Sam giggled.

"Ghost busters?" She asked. Danny laughed.

"No silly. Me!" Danny said and leaned in to kiss her.

"Come with us and help us move. You can ride on the privet jet out there and fly back." Sam told Danny.

"That's not a bad idea." Danny smiled.

Two hours later Danny was sitting next to Sam on the Manson's privet jet. After he has helped Sam move in he started to fly home.

"Wait! Danny don't go!" Sam called.

"Sam I have to." Danny said.

"Stay here with me! You can have the guest room next to my bedroom and live here with us!" Sam pleaded. Danny thought about for a little while.

"Fine." He finally said and Sam smiled.

"Now what is happening back home?" Clockwork asked and showed Amity Park.  
Ghosts where everywhere. Jack and Maddie were trying to help, but failed miserably.

"Ok ok stop." Danny said. "That one is interesting."

"Good are we finished?" Clockwork asked.

"Of course not!"

"What if Vlad had stopped the astroid?" Danny asked bitting his lip not sure if he really wanted to find out. Clockwork sighed.

"You ask too many questions. I'm sending you there." Clockwork said.

"Wait what? No!" Danny yelled but he was already passing through space and time. He found himself on his bed. When he looked into the mirror he had a white streak in his hair.

"Thanks a lot Clockwork." He muttered and walked downstairs.

"Jack! Help!" Maddie screamed as Vlad in ghost form carried her away.

"Maddie!" Jack called out to his wife. "I'll find you, don't worry."

"Mom!" Danny yelled.

"Jazz is in charge until I get home. I'll be back with Maddie or I won't be back at all." Jack told Danny. Danny had never seen his dad so upset in his life. Jack went outside and got in the RV and drove away. Jazz came down the stairs.

"Jazz! Mom was taken by Vlad and -" Danny started.

"I know I heard it all." Jazz cut him off, not looking in his eyes.

"Jazz? Are you ok, besides that fact that the world is going be ruled by Vlad." Danny asked his sister.

"How can I be ok? How can you be ok? How can you live with yourself? You could have prevented this, but no you took away your powers so you can't do anything." Jazz yelled at her brother. Danny sighed and walked outside. He spotted Sam and Tucker walking down the sidewalk.

"Guys!" Danny called out. Neither even looked his way. Danny went to the basement and tried getting into the portal again. It didn't work. Danny banged his head against the metal. He punched and kicked it, until he was bruised and bleeding. He lay in a crumpled heap crying. He stayed down there for the rest of the day and the night and the next day and the next night.

"Ok Clockwork I get it! I won't ask you any more silly questions!" He yelled.

"Who's Clockwork?" A voice said from behind Danny. He turned to see Valerie holding a PB&J sandwich. She handing him the sandwich. "I can help you find your mom, if you let me clean you up." Danny laughed.

"Valerie I should probably tell you something first." Danny said. Valerie looked up at him. "About a month after school started Sam told me to go into the ghost portal. I did and turned it on. It did something to my DNA and I became half ghost." Valerie nodded. "I was Danny Phantom." Valerie gasped at that.

"Why didn't you-" Valerie started.

"Where's Danny Phantom? I'm gonna wast him!" Danny said imitating Valerie. She blushed. "That's why. Well anyway two weeks ago my powers were causing problems the Masters Blasters came and Vlad was causing problems as well so I went back into the portal and took my powers away."

"So what does this have to do with anything?" Valerie asked.

"I could have stopped Vlad. I could have saved the world if I hadn't taken away my powers. And now Jazz, Tucker and Sam hate me, Vlad has my mom and my dad has no chance against him and Vlad rules the world." Danny said. Valerie put her arm around Danny.

"It'll be ok." She said.

"That's not the full story. I did save the world and get my powers back and I got Sam." Danny blushed. "But then I was board one day and I went to visit a ghost Clockwork, the ghost of time, and asked him about different time lines. He got annoyed with me and sent me here instead of just showing me what happen." He told Valerie. She hit him on the head.

"Well in this other time line how did you get your powers back?" Valerie asked.

"Vlad couldn't touch the asteroid so Sam, Tuck and I went into the ghost zone so we could get help. My idea was to make the Earth intangible. While we were there the ghosts got mad at me because I had dared to come and ask for help. They blasted me and somehow it gave me my powers back." Danny explained. "But they will have no reason to be mad at me now because I went in there to get their help."

"Well, we're just going to have to make them mad at you now won't we." Valerie said smirking. "Come on you have to it's your fault the world's in this mess." Danny sighed.

"When you put it that way..." 

* * *

**Oh ya and Danny going to the time line where Vlad does stop the astroid is all 2Belle26's fault. I got the idea from her lol hehe. R&R please**


End file.
